Fall To Pieces
by TheyMadeMeDoIt
Summary: AU After Inuyasha's father dies, he faces a rough life with a changed mother and a nonexistent brother. Tight roping the poverty line, he struggles to survive and mend his broken home. InuKag
1. Prologue

**Fall to Pieces**

**Prologue**

**  
Full Summery—AU—After Inuyasha's father dies, he faces a rough life with a changed mother and a non-existent brother. Tight roping the poverty line, he struggles to survive and mend his broken home. Inu/Kag**

**AN: Even though I am posting this story (have no fears) I am not stopping my other fic "Not That Social." Trust me, I have no life. So I will be able to update them both.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA! If I did, I would be swimming in a ginormous (I know that's not a word) pool of chocolate pudding and making all the people I hate kiss my ass. So yeah, don't sue.

* * *

**

He didn't like yelling at her. It made him feel dirty; it made him feel like he was doing something wrong. But sometimes he couldn't help it. She was always right there, nagging the hell out of him until he snapped. If there was anyone to blame, it was her. He was sure of that, now.

He yelled more in self-defense than anything else, but he always felt guilty when it was all over. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Things were supposed to be all smiles and sunshine, puppies and white picket fences. But that was far from the truth. The truth was, things were bleak and there was no light at the end of this tunnel.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault that they fought all the time. He was told on more than one occasion that he was the one that ruined her life, and, even though he didn't necessarily show it, it hurt every time those words left her mouth. She was supposed to be the one person he could turn to when he was down, the one person who could comfort him with kind words and cookies. But that wasn't the kind of person she was. Not anymore.

"Inuyasha, get your ass down here!" He heard her yell from the base of the stairs.

Groaning and rolling off of his worn bed, he climbed to his feet and shuffled to his door. His feet snagged on bits of dirty clothing every once and a while and he just kicked them away without a second thought. His room was a mess like always, and he had no plans of cleaning it any time soon.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his mother standing at the bottom with her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping vigorously on the hard wood floor. She had a 'don't-mess-with-me' look on her face, and Inuyasha knew to keep his mouth shut until she opened hers first. He didn't yet know why she was mad, but he figured it had something to do with him.

"I thought I told you to take out the trash. The garbage man will be coming around tomorrow," she scowled at him, her eyes never leaving his face. She was waiting for him to respond. He thought about mumbling something snide under his breath just to make her angry, but decided that it wasn't worth the effort.

"Yeah, whatever," he answered, pushing past her and heading for the kitchen where the trash was piled by the back door. The kitchen itself was in shambles, dirty dishes piled to the ceiling in the sink and rust coating the faucets. The small porcelain refrigerator sat against the back wall, chipped and empty. His mother was never much of a cook, and the kitchen reflected that.

Grabbing the four bags of trash, Inuyasha swung open the back screen door with a screech and headed for the curb. His mother wasn't always like this. He remembered a time when she was actually happy; when everything was the way it was supposed to be. He remembered when his father was still alive. But that was a long time ago, and Inuyasha saw no point in living in the past. This was his life now.

He dropped the bags on the curb by the bent and useless garbage bins, and stopped to stare at the sky before he headed back inside. It was a grey overcast kind of day, where the sun was completely blocked out by thick, grey clouds. They weren't choppy or defined, like the white ones where you can sit for hours picking out shapes. It looked more like a thick grey blanket was tossed over the earth.

It was going to rain soon.

As he turned and began heading back to the house, a thought crossed his mind. It was cold outside, but it was even colder inside. He decided that the park down the street held a lot more appeal than the run down house. Giving the finger to the ramshackle house just to spite it, he turned around and began walking down the chipped concrete sidewalk.

Inuyasha could see his breath in the cold air and it made him want a cigarette. He stopped by a small shop on the corner and bought a pack and a new lighter. He wasn't legally old enough to buy the cigarettes, but he knew the old man behind the counter and he could care less how the youth of today decided to kill themselves.

Lighting the cigarette, Inuyasha stopped for a second and reveled in the feeling of the nicotine filling his lungs. 'Damn, now that's what I'm talking about,' he thought.

Even though the clouds blocked the sun out, he could tell that it was setting. The streets were clearing and the park was virtually empty, just the way he liked it. He sat down on an abandoned swing at let his thoughts take flight.

Something wasn't right, though. He felt tired, as if he had just run a mile. The stress of the day was finally catching up to him and he felt like he didn't have the energy to even push the swing. 'Is that what a toy feels like when it's batteries run down?' he thought absently, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of the air blowing through his hair. The smell of burning leaves in the distance caught his attention and he allowed a small smile to spread across his lips. Despite it being cold and grey, the evening seemed perfect. As if it was set up just for him.

But as all good things do, it had too come to an end. It was growing increasingly dark out and he knew that his mother wouldn't be happy if he stayed out all night again. Stubbing his cigarette out on the yellowing grass, he hopped off the swing and began heading home. He enjoyed the walks, these few moments when he was all by himself. It felt good to not have anyone nagging at you.

Inuyasha caught sight of his house a block up and sighed. This wasn't the best neighborhood, and everyone knew it. Before his father died, they lived a much better life. They weren't rich, but they had money. Looking back on it now, Inuyasha would kill to have some of the stuff he threw away back then. He was young and naïve, money meant nothing to him and he showed that in all of the stuff he owned. Video games, fancy clothes, toys, toys, and more toys! He had it all.

But when his father died they had to mortgage the house and sell everything they didn't need. Inuyasha's mother never had a job; instead she relied on his father to bring in the income. They never expected him to die at such a young age.

A car flew down the street, honking its horn and snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. He was on his front porch and he hadn't even realized it. Funny, how you can just black out like that when you're thinking about the past…

The second he opened the door his sensitive nose was assaulted with the bitter scent of vodka. 'There's no way she could be drunk already,' Inuyasha thought as he wandered into the living room. 'Then again, she never ceases to surprise me.' The living room light was off and the curtains were drawn, a thick smoke from several still burning cigarettes in the ashtray on the end table circled around the room, giving it a mysterious atmosphere. And there, lying half on, half off the couch, was his mother, an empty bottle of vodka dangling limply in her hand.

"God, you make me sick," he mumbled as he grabbed a blanket from the shabby chair nearby and draped it over her shoulders.

* * *

**AN: A lot of people thought that this was about Inuyasha and Kagome when they read the first part, but I bet you were (at least) mildly surprised to find out that it was his mom he was talking about. Or not, because you read the info…either way, that's kind of what I was trying to do. So yeah, I hope it worked. **

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter One

**Fall to Pieces**

**Chapter One**

**AN: Here it is, folks: Chapter One! I also spruced up the first chapter, and added a disclaimer (I noticed I forgot that the first time around). Sorry, mates. If you absolutely need to know it's there (for whatever reason), go back and check it out. That disclaimer will apply for the rest of the fic, so I don't have to write it over and over and over and over again.**

**Also, I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed this story (really only one person, but whatever). You have no idea what that means to me. **

**Laurell-chan—I'm hoping that's the case. Maybe once I get more chapters, people will come around, they don't know what they're missing! I've gotten reviews for my other story, but this one just made me feel…special. Lol. Thank you so much! Inuyasha seems a bit happier in this chapter than he did in the last, but if you look closely, you'll notice that it's all just a front. Or, well, I hope you can tell that it is…Thanks again!**

**Alrighty, I know no one reads these; I'm gone. Have fun, kiddies!

* * *

**

He was having a nightmare again. He knew it was only a dream, and yet he made no effort to rouse himself. It was a dream that had plagued him since he was a small child. Even though he had that dream countless times, it still managed to frighten him every night he had it.

_He was running. Where to, he couldn't tell you. It was dark out and the rain beat down upon his body like tiny bullets. One minute he was in his old neighborhood, and the next he was surrounded by trees in a great forest. Something was chasing him, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he didn't want to be caught by it. _

_Pumping his legs as fast as they would go, he dashed between the trees, trying to outrun whatever was chasing him. All he could hear was the fast paced beating of his heart and the wind whipping around him. There was a break in the trees up ahead, if only he could go faster he might just make it._

_He jumped high above the tree line, keeping an eye out for the enemy. If only he could reach that break in the trees, then he would be safe._

_The next thing he knew a mass of energy was headed right for him. The last thing he saw was a flash of silver.

* * *

_

Inuyasha shot up from bed, panting for air and reaching out for something to hold on to. A wave of exhaustion slammed into him, as if forcing him back to sleep. Reaching over and turning on the lamp by his bedside, Inuyasha scanned the room for any intruders.

This was a nightly ritual for Inuyasha. The dream was relenting and it never seemed to stop. Every night he would get closer and closer to that clearing at the end of the forest, but he would always get struck down before he reached it. It seemed like his subconscious was mocking him, giving him a taste of tranquility before ripping it away again. Shaking off the fatigue that overwhelmed him for fear of returning to that dream, he stood up and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom was small and he barely had enough room to turn around without bumping into something. A small bathtub sat against the wall with a torn shower curtain fighting to hang on to its hinges, mold creeping up in the corners and in between the tile. A yellow light flicked on an off overhead, several dead flies and other bugs caught underneath the glass. There was an old toilet in the corner by the window, chipped and leaking blue water in the back.

Inuyasha walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. The faucet shook for a moment and moaned in protest before spewing out a sickening yellow/brown liquid. He waited for a few seconds and the water began to run clear again. Splashing the cold water onto his face, he sighed in relief, knowing that he was saved from going back to sleep.

'God, I need to get out of here,' he thought to himself, shutting off the water and heading downstairs.

All of the lights were out in the house, making it look even more abandoned than it already felt. The floorboards creaked as he made his way into the kitchen in search of something to smother the rumbling in his stomach. He steered clear of the refrigerator, knowing that it was always empty, and headed straight for the cupboards.

All he found was a bag of chips past their date and a jar of pickles. Noticing a few non-appetizing things floating around in the pickle jar, he decided to go with the chips. The bag crunched as he opened it, and he briefly feared his mother waking up. That would not be good.

The chips were stale, but they were better than nothing. He quickly glanced over at the small digital clock on top of the microwave, and grumbled when he saw what time it was. The sun would be rising soon, and he had to get to school.

School was a diversion for him. He didn't go to learn, like all of the other kids he knew. Rather, he went to give himself a feeling of normalcy. When he was in school, he could pretend that everything was all right. He could imagine that his father was still alive, that his mother wasn't at home drinking herself to death, that his brother was still home…

When he was at school, he could pretend he was like everyone else.

Not bothering to change his clothes from the night before, Inuyasha grabbed his backpack from the base of the stairwell and headed for the door. Before stepping out, she turned around and looked back at his mom, who was still passed out on the couch. Staring at her, passed out like that, he felt a tugging at his heartstrings. He loved his mom, he always would, but something just weren't the way they used to be.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to school every day. It had been that way since before he could remember. He always enjoyed the feeling of independence, even as a small child. It made him feel responsible and grown up. Now, he didn't have a choice but walk.

The buses stopped running several blocks from his house. The school board claims that it's because there weren't enough students on that side of town, but Inuyasha knew that the driver's were too afraid to venture down these streets. It was a fairly long walk, so he made sure to leave at least an hour and a half before the school bell, just in case he ran into trouble along the way.

Today was different though. He left with the sunrise, and he had plenty of time to get to school. There was no rush, and that was just the way he liked it. It took a good twenty minutes just to get out of his neighborhood on foot, and the school was another forty from there.

To his left, generic model homes were lined together, practically on top of each other. There was no room for front yards and the aluminum siding was peeling off on each one. Every house looked exactly the same. Every house looked exactly like his house. On the other side of the street there was an empty field. It showed signs of once being grassy and prosperous, but was now covered in trash and heaps of car parts. Landfills looked more sanitary.

Turning on the corner of Hampshire and Crawly Street, he sighed when he saw a large mass of black clouds in the distance. Why he didn't notice them earlier was beyond him.

'Great, just what I need,' he thought as he continued he trek towards the schoolhouse. It wasn't long before the rain started falling, drenching his already dirty clothes and causing his hair to stick to his head. The feeling of fabric clinging to his body made him want to vomit, but he did his best to ignore it and kept walking.

It was times like this when he wished he could afford the simpler things in life; like an umbrella. Something so simple would make him so happy right now. He didn't necessarily mind the rain—it had an almost soothing effect on his tired body. What he really hated was what came after the rain. He would be forced to sit for hours in a school building with damp clothing on. And even when they were dry, they felt crisp and had an old texture to them. He hated that feeling.

* * *

Math had always been an easy subject for Inuyasha. He excelled in it like nobody's business. When he was younger, his parents thought he was some kind of prodigy. That dream was crushed quickly, though. This year he started an advanced math class, something his teachers had pleaded him to do for ages. After he realized that he was the only one with an A in calculus, he decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The math equations gave him something to set his mind to. It gave him a distraction from the rest of the world. All he had to do was focus on the numbers and symbols, and everything else would immediately fade away. His teacher once told him that he was smart enough to earn a scholarship, but Inuyasha always refused.

Even though he wanted to escape, he knew that he could never leave. He couldn't abandon his mom, no matter how angry she made him. Everyone else left her behind, and it would break her heart to watch the one person she had left leave. He knew the odds of getting a good job without a college education were slim-to-none, but he would have to go with what he got. This was his home, and he couldn't imagine a life outside of his badly maintained town.

The school bell rang, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts and drawing his attention to the clock above the door. The day had gone by so fast—it was already lunchtime. Grabbing his textbook and heading for the door, Inuyasha quickly searched out the one person he hung out with during school hours.

Miroku was leaning up against his locker, trying to sweet-talk some girl into doing something she probably didn't want to do. Wondering whether he should interrupt his friend or not, and quickly deciding that he probably _had_ to interrupt him before he took thinks too far, Inuyasha walked in between him and the girl.

"What's up, pervert?" He asked with a smile playing on the end of his lips. He loved annoying Miroku, and did it as often as humanly possible.

"Inuyasha, buddy, no need for the bad names. We're in the presence of a lady," Miroku blushed, trying to recover from the insult.

"What's he trying to get you to do?" Inuyasha asked the girl. She gave him a knowing smile before walking off. "Let's get down to the lunch room before all the food's gone."

"Why did you do that?" Miroku asked with an incredulous look on his face. "Did you see her? She was a total hottie, and you just ruined my chances with her!"

"Don't worry," Inuyasha reassured. "It wasn't me who ruined your chances with her."

"What's that supposed to mean? It was you who made her leave!"

"About time, too, I was getting hungry." Inuyasha said nonchalantly, walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Miroku stood there for a moment, stunned and not knowing what to do, before running to catch up to Inuyasha's retreating form. "What took ya so long?" he asked when Miroku reached his side.

"Shut up." They continued walking for a few moments, for the cafeteria was in another wing of the school. "So, what did you do this weekend, Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"Mr. Grumpy Pants? How'd you think that _oh-so-clever_ one up?" Inuyasha laughed but continued when Miroku shot him a dirty look. "I didn't do too much. You know, watched some TV, did some homework...You?"

How Inuyasha wished that were true. In actuality, he didn't even own a TV. After his father died, his mother still refused to get a job. At first she said she couldn't hold one because she was still grieving. But now he knows it was because she was slowly slipping into alcoholism. They were currently living off of the welfare that the government provided, which was barely enough to get by.

Miroku knew nothing of Inuyasha's living conditions. He never invited him over and he never hung out with him after school. A few times he asked about Inuyasha's seemingly perpetual supply of dirty clothes, but Inuyasha would always laugh it off and change the subject.

"The usual, hit on a few chicks, played some poker with the boys, stuff like that." He paused for a moment, thinking about something. "Why don't you ever play with us man? I bet you have a wicked poker face."

"Nah, gambling's not my thing." Truth was, he didn't have the money to gamble away, but Miroku didn't need to know about that.

"You should still stop by sometime, it'll be a blast," Miroku insisted.

"Maybe."

"Hey, did you hear about that new girl we're supposed to be getting?" That was the thing about Miroku; he had a way of jumping from one subject to another. Inuyasha blamed it on ADD, but Miroku insisted that there was nothing wrong and that he was rushing to conclusions.

"No, where's she moving from?" Inuyasha asked, actually wanting to know. He wasn't part of the popular crowd, and he rarely picked up on rumors before they became fact.

"All the way from Japan. Can you believe that?" He went on to describe all of the things he liked about Japan and mentioned something about Kabuki girls. Inuyasha wasn't really listening, he was thinking about the new girl herself.

'I wonder what she looks like,' he thought.

"I bet she's totally hott," Miroku was obviously back to the subject of the new girl, also. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, Miroku was known for being a total letch.

"Come on, lunch is waiting for us."

* * *

**AN: There you have it! Chapter One! It's just kind of a look into an average school day for Inuyasha, nothing too special. I hope it made a sense, and that it wasn't too jumpy. My friend read my rough copy for this and got all mad at me because Kagome hasn't been mentioned yet, so that's why I added the part about the new girl. Gee, I wonder who that could be? I wasn't going to put that in until chapter three or four, but oh well. I just didn't want to rush the story, you know? I've read so many fics where they just seemed to put everything in the first two chapters, and then they ran out of stuff to write about. I didn't want my story to be like that. I wanted to build up the story line. I hope I'm doing a good job at that, and that it doesn't feel too rushed or anything. Or that it's not moving too slow for you guys…**

**See, that's why I need the reviews! Lol. Tell me how I'm doing people!**

**Also, I tried to base the town off of the town I used to live in, and Inuyasha's life a bit off of mine. My dad's still alive, and I don't have a runaway brother, but I did used to live on the poverty line. And trust me, it wasn't fun. I just kinda' want to shine light on the way that other people live. I hope I do an okay job…**


	3. Chapter Two

**Fall To Pieces**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I've had a really exhausting week and I just didn't feel like spending my time anywhere near a computer. (Blasphemous, right?) But I've finally got it up, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Laurell-chan: I've been told that I'm a bit of a worrywart. I just get worried that I'm wasting people's time by having them read my crappy fics. But I'm VERY glad that you like it! I tried my best to describe his home and neighborhood because it plays a big role in how he behaves and the rest of the plot, I think. I'm glad that I could inspire you to continue writing, and thanks again for the review!**

**Crimsontears824: Thank you, and hears the next chapter!**

**RisuBento: You've got yourself a deal. I'm seriously in love with your story, lol. I also love those types of fics, I find them easier to relate to and imagine…**

**Thank you for your reviews, people! And keep up the good work! It's your reviews that inspire me to continue this story! Without you guys, it could just end up in a scrap heap somewhere in Brixton (I used to live there). Ewwwww.

* * *

**

It was cold out when he walked home that day. The rain had stopped pouring, if only momentarily, and he reveled in the feeling of the mist clinging to the air. Something so simple, yet so soothing, sent his mind off in a million directions. These were his favorite types of days. He hated the rain, but he loved the affect it had on the world. Outside it looked dead and cold, but the feeling was alive and energetic. He felt that days like these reflected him as a person unlike any other type of day. On the outside he may seem beaten down and dead, but on the inside he was still fighting.

A small laugh escaped his lips. That was preposterous, comparing himself to the weather. If it were anyone else he would have called them a pansy. But, in truth, that was how he really felt. He felt like a rainy day.

He could see his house looming in the distance, the white side paneling guiding him home. The porch was bent and a little decrepit, but he ventured through it and to the door. His mom wasn't home, which didn't surprise him, and all of the lights were still out. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the house was abandoned.

Throwing his bookbag down by the door, he climbed the creaking stares to his bedroom—his sanctuary. This was one of the few places where he could be himself. His bed was rumpled and looked as if it had never been made, and, in truth, it hadn't. But he liked it that way.

"Why bother making your bed in the morning," he used to say, "when you're just going to climb in it again that night?" Piles of clothes littered the floor, unwashed and wrinkled, and something foul smelling wafted up from one of the corners. But this was his refuge, his shelter from the outside world. He was forever imprinted on its walls.

The sound of his stomach growling pulled Inuyasha from his thoughts. Deciding that it would be best to eat now, he trekked downstairs to the kitchen. The lights were off there, too, and there were flies buzzing about the sink, desperate for any scraps they might find. Ignoring the fridge once more, he turned to the cupboards. Just when he was about to open the door, something behind him caught the corner of his eye.

There was a note taped on the fridge, scribbled on old steno paper and torn at the edges. Picking up the note, Inuyasha tried to read the sloppy handwriting. It was his mom's.

_Inuyasha, _

_I went to the store. I'll probably be back later, don't make a mess._

_-Mum_

Scowling, knowing that it was probably the liquor store she was talking about, he scrunched up the note and tossed it into the trash bin. The cupboard was empty again, except for the repulsive pickle jar, and Inuyasha's stomach growled in disapproval. He dug through his pockets for some money, fingers crossed on one hand. His left pocket waved a Hoover Flag, but in his right he found a few quarters. Two dollars worth, to be exact.

There was a McDonalds two blocks down and he decided that walking was better than starving to death. Under normal circumstances he would be completely opposed to fast food—it was too greasy and God only knows where they got the meat. But this wasn't a normal circumstance, now, was it? He was starving, he had two dollars, and he was determined to eat.

The walk didn't take too long, but, to his luck, the small fast food establishment was packed to the brim. The line was to the door and all of the seats were already taken. Sighing and crossing his arms, he waited an excruciating twenty minutes to get to the front of the line. The lady behind the counter had the distinctive look of someone who hated her job and waited for him to place his order.

"What can I get for this?" He asked, lying the quarters down on the counter. She gave him an annoyed look before counting the change and turning to the board over her head.

"You can get a burger, a large French Fry, or two apple pies," she answered in a bored tone. He thought for a moment. None of it sounded overly appetizing.

"I guess I'll go with the burger." She typed in the order on her computer and took his money, shooing him to the other end of the counter. It took way longer than the ad "Fast Food" suggested, in his opinion, and he briefly contemplated suing for false advertising. But then he remembered that he didn't have to money for that nonsense, and took his food and sat outside.

It was still overcast and cold, but the breeze offered a nice atmosphere for eating outside. The burger was still hot in his hands and ketchup dribbled from one end as he bit into it. The brief notion that the burger was once a cow crossed his mind before he pushed that thought aside.

The fast food restaurant, if you could call it a restaurant, sat alongside a fairly busy road, where the speed limit was 55mph. Cars zoomed past going way over fifty-five, creating a background noise like none other. It was a dangerous place to be sitting, but that thought never occurred to Inuyasha. That was, not until he heard the scream.

The sound of brakes screeching to a halt and a young girl's frightened voice yanked Inuyasha from his thoughts, causing him to drop his burger and jump to his feet. Near the end of the carpark by the road, several cars were dominoed into each other. Inuyasha couldn't see the reason why they all stopped, but he had a pretty good guess.

Running at full speed, he headed to the front of the cars. There, a girl no older than him was crouched down with her hands blocking the top of her head. She was whimpering and he could smell the distinct scent of salt in the air. Just when he was about to call out to her, another car crashed into the pile and the cars came flying in their direction. Doing the only thing he could think of, he grabbed the girl around the waste and pulled her to the curb.

It all happened so fast that he didn't have time to actually think about what had just happened. His mind was racing a mile a minute. All he knew was that there were six cars compacted into one, and a crying girl in his arms.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, it's short and a bit of a cliffie. But I got bored, so I stopped it. Sorry.**

**I'm British, so I don't know how much money you can get for two dollars. Also, I never eat Fast Food. But I know 2p isn't a lot, so I just kinda' went by that. So if its like WAY off, please tell me so I can change it… Also, I know that there's more to the order than that. Like she would have probably said, "Will that be for here or to go?" But you know what, I had you guys in mind the whole time. I figured you didn't want to read any of that nonsense, so I just skipped it. I figured you know how it goes. So really, you should thank me. Also, my British-ness got in the way regarding the speed limit. I hope I got that right…**

**I'm not too sure about this story. I was liking it when I first started it, but my other one seems to be doing SO much better. I mean, I like it…but I don't know where to take it. I'm having a bit of a writer's block. So maybe you guy could give me some suggestions or something. It might be a while before I update this. I apologize in advance, if that happens. I just don't know where to go with it…But if you like this, check out my other story. It's pretty good, I think.**

**I think this one's good too, it's just that nothing's happening in it…That's why added that car part, for some drama, but…BLEH! I'm so frustrated right now. I need to stop this before I get pissed. :P**


End file.
